Conventionally, in a glove box comprising a box main body placed in an opening portion of an instrument panel (hereinafter, called the instrument panel) of an automobile; and a lid which opens and closes the box main body, there is well-known the glove box provided with convex portions recoiling and abutting against an opening border portion of the instrument panel on both side portions of the lid (see Patent Document 1). The convex portions on the both side portions of the lid are realized as a resin piece which is integrally formed with the resin lid, or as a protruding portion of a leaf spring (spring material) in which a base end is attached to the lid. Thereby, due to a recoil force of the convex portions, a position in a right-and-left direction of the lid is modified so as to be capable of constantly holding a gap between the both side portions of the lid and the opening portion of the instrument panel.